Let's Play Pretend
by 13ittersweet
Summary: My life was far from 'perfection.' I had thought it was bad. Haven't you ever noticed that whenever you think its the worst it ge worse? All it took for it to get worse was bad matchmaking, a favour, and a small slip of paper saying 'A GIRLFRIEND' InuxKag
1. Prologue

Let's Play Pretend.

Prologue

_Kagome, is it alright that I call you Kagome?_

Yes.

_There have been…rumors about your past…and let's just say it is quite a mess!_

Yes, I have heard about these rumors…

_Yes…well…are these rumors true?_

It depends…some are…some aren't

_Well, the ones that we are truly acquiring about are the ones about you and a certain somebody… involved in a romantic relationship…_

Smiles Ah yes, those. Yes, those are true…

_Surprised they are?_

Yes.

_Well…Kagome…how did you get into such a mess?_

_Well…Kagome…how did you get into such a mess?_

How did I get into such a mess? That's a good question. Would you like to know the answer? Perhaps you would. Perhaps you wouldn't. But – with all due respect – it doesn't matter as much as my being willing to tell my story to you or not. I haven't told anyone about my past…about what happened _before_ everything happened. I might just seem like your typical superstar, but I really am not. I have a past. Perhaps it isn't dark. It's just…confusing….messy. A tale that no one would truly understand, expect for the ones that it happened to. There are so many twists and turns, so many unexpected scenes. So many emotions that change so often…it's not a easy story to understand…it is not a easy story to tell. Maybe that's why I haven't told anybody about, because I find it pointless and tiring to tell a story that no one can understand. But…I have time now…or I have made time. Either way, I am here to tell you this story that no one will understand, to make you understand. I have the perfect place to start.

Like all the best stories, they always begin with a boy and a girl. I was that girl and Inuyasha was that boy.

_Inuyasha…_

(A/N Hey! I wanted to write this story! Please read and review…oh yeah and I deleted the let go story…I'll continue it LATER…Thanks

Luv

13ittersweet)


	2. A Good Beginning

Let's Play Pretend…

Chapter 1

Kagome was bankrupt. There really wasn't any better way to say it. Of course she could have said that she was financially challenged or in some-what trouble with the bank, but it all came down to that horrible word. Bankrupt.

A 'bankrupt' person is normally a poor person, living in a pathetic apartment, eating leftover Mac and cheese for every single meal. Yep. That was Kagome all right, Kagome thought bitterly as she looked at her surroundings.

She had been here a month already, but she still couldn't get used to it. She couldn't get used to the broken door, or the rats, that sometimes appeared. And she definitely could not get used to the Mac and cheese.

But if that wasn't all, there were also the horrible telephone calls from the bank saying that she now owed them…10000 yen, 20000 yen, 30000 yen, 40000 yen, and now to her grand finale 50000 yen – without interest mind you, the equivalent she was told to 6000 American dollars. How she wished it could have been just 6000yen. Kagome was in a pickle. She didn't have the money, how were you just supposed to get 50000yen? True it wasn't a lot, but for a broke 25 year old it was a huge fortune! And she wasn't going to get that money without winning the lottery, and that probably wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

And it wasn't even like Kagome was a gambler or something. She didn't do drugs, and she wasn't a junkie. It was all because of her grandfather thinking that she needed some 'toughening up' as he said. When he said that she wasn't surprised. Grandpa was a crazy old man, always putting sutras on the doors and such. But what really surprised her – more like scared her- was her mother agreed! And her brother Souta didn't even stand up for her – though he _was _away at collage… She had thought her mother was sensible but now the facts were proving otherwise. So it was ALL her families fault!

Oh yeah, and the fact that a con man took most of the money and she spent the rest on some acting lessons that she just NEEDED to take. That was one of the reasons that Grandpa had decided that she needed to 'grow up.' So they decided to throw her out for a year and a half! He said that she needed to get her 'heads out of the clouds and start acting like the 25 year old she was.' It wasn't here fault.

She wanted to be an actor when she grew up and she was getting those lessons for a pretty cheap price because Mrs. Takashi lived across the street at the ever so expensive apartments – for the days she came to instruct the lessons of course. She had a nice big hotel up in the countryside – where there was room, and lived with her son. Kagome met Mrs. Takashi when she was walking dogs for some extra money to make ends meet- that was when ends could meet. Mrs. Takashi had a Labrador retriever called Me-me. Me-me was the cutest, and most well behaved dog she had ever met. Me-me made her feel like she made the wrong chose buying Buyo. But that fat cat was back at home. Anyways Mrs. Takashi and her had immediately clicked and when she found out about her needing money she said that she would give her a cheaper price, if she didn't tell. Kagome kept her promise and Mrs. Takashi kept hers.

But still, the class was still SO EXPENSIVE, and she now had no more money, since the very last morsel of money Kagome had used it to buy the: broken-window, broken-door, rat-filled house. And that was how she found herself sitting on the floor since she only had a mattress, eating a life-time-supply of Mac and cheese.

Kagome walked into the classroom. "Hi Mrs.Takashi." Then she took a seat next to Miroku and Sango. Miroku was a policeman – a very good one at that. But he was quite…how do you put this? Well trying to disguise this fact is as impossible as disguising the fact of her and her little problem with the bank. The best way is just to say it out in a simple stated fact. So here it was: Miroku was lecherous, a smooth talker, good-looking, and knew it and abused it. Oh and he was coming to these lessons because he thought it would ' help him convince criminals.' Actually he was just taking this job because he thought it would help him pick up girls – not that he would be able too. His girlfriend Sango was too careful for that to happen. Kagome had always wondered about Sango and Miroku. Sango was a policeman too. But she was the complete opposite of Miroku – she was a good policeman too, but…Sango was careful, strict at times, helpful but quite, pretty but shy. But somehow they had ended up married, and Kagome had found herself trying on a bridal dress for Sango and Miroku's wedding - which was taking place tomorrow!

OoO

Mrs. Takashi walked into class with a sunny smile. But inside she wasn't exactly sunny. Her son was quite popular, and very good looking. She was always slightly proud of that – her son being so good looking. Of course she wasn't _vain, _but she was worried his looks. She was a retired star/model, but the press didn't exactly know what 'retired' meant. Of course she would have wished that her son could live a normal life, but the press would tear him apart if he were ugly. He had to be amazing all of his life, and secretly Mrs. Takashi felt very bad. But then she learned what 'beware of what you wish for' meant. Girls. That's what it meant. Since he had broken up with…who was it? Kiki, or Coco, something like that. Since they were no longer an 'item' the girls came. It was funny at first, watching her son hide from girls, and never answering the phone. But then it became annoying, and from annoying it became nauseating, and from nauseating it became unbearable. It was no longer funny when a lot of girls knocked on the door and kept on calling and calling. It was also a little scary, because some girls were stalkers. If you've never dealt with a stalker in your lifetime, then you are VERY lucky. The stalkers are always there. And when she said always she meant always. They were there at breakfast, and lunch and dinner. And in between mealtimes, and before bedtime, and during when they were asleep. Even when they were going to the washroom! Now, she knew this sounded as if she was over-exaggerating but she wasn't. These girls nowadays were wild! The girls were an eight-letter word for obsessive. Stalkers.

Mrs. Takashi smiled at Kagome and sat down at her desk. She had always liked Kagome Higurashi. She had a pretty face, like a shinny penny, and a bright smile that would light up the room. And she wasn't a bad actor either. Mrs. Takashi had always known about Kagome's money problems. She would have liked to help, 50000 yen wasn't a big deal for her, she would have loved to help Kagome, but she couldn't. She wasn't a charity! And besides the press would have a field day! No… She couldn't give her that money without Kagome actually doing something for her. Besides, Kagome wouldn't take that money just right away. Mrs. Takashi liked that in a person. And she had spunk. How she wished that her son would date someone like that. He had once, with Kiki, Coco, or Kiwi…something like that. She had liked her, Kiki/Coco/Kiwi, a bit on the quiet side, but polite nonetheless. How she wished her son would date a person like Kagome! She wished it! She wished it so bad that her son would date Kagome! Oops. A slip of words…funny how a single word could change the whole meaning of a sentence…just then a dastardly plan hit Mrs. Takashi's mind. A plan that was so outrageous that it was planed for failure…a plan so outrageous that it would risk everything, but it was also a plan so outrageous that it was meant to rise from it's failure, and succeed. Did she dare do it?

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

"Hello?"

"OHMIGOSH! Mrs. Takashi?"

"Yes…"

"OHMIGOSH! Can I meet your son!"

"Who is this…?"

"I can? OHMIGOSH! OHMIGOSH! OHMIGOSH! OHMIGO-"

Yep. She definitely dared.

"Class has begun!" After she had gotten everyone settled on trying to cry, she took a piece of paper and started planning.

OoO

Kagome sat down, thinking hard. Crying…how about…no that wouldn't work…what about…hmm…maybe. Suddenly she felt a batch of tears spring to her eyes. YES! She had done it! She almost laughed, but it wouldn't be professionals.

Mrs. Takashi watched Kagome…yes the more she watched her the more she thought the crazy plan would work… she better make some calls…maybe some…but not much! She had better keep this quiet.

OoO

Kagome felt like a pincushion. She was being pricked over and over again! It was Sango's wedding. _Ouch. _Something had just poked her in the thigh. Finally the woman stepped aside and Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. As the maid of honor she got to pick her own special dress. Well Sango picked it out, but she did suggest some things to Sango. Like she liked to wear purple or pink. And slinky made her look better…also a slit up the side would make her look less like a granny. But other then that there was nothing. Oh yeah, except that she preferred silk. But with some sparkles, and maybe a bit elegant – not much! Kagome knew that it was a rule never to look more elegant then the actual bride. She spun around. Then she heard a cry. Ahh…pre-marriage jitters.

"Sango it's going to be okay!" Kagome patted Sango's shoulder.

"It'll be fine!"

"Oh who am I kidding Kagome! He'll never love _just _me! He's a playboy! He won't settle down! Not with me! Not now! When he settles down he'll be about sixty and settling down with a big chested blond girl!" Sango wailed.

"It's okay! Sango! I know Miroku! He loves you! It's going to be FINE!"

"No it's not!"

"Look at me Sango. Miroku once confessed in me that he had never met such a beautiful and strong woman and he was amazed that you chose him."

"Okay…"

"Now, go and get dressed. It'll work out!"

"Okay."

Seriously, she had watched 'The Wedding Planner' too many times.

OoO

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

Kagome smiled she liked this. Then she glared at the best man - Inuyasha. Seriously, she had never met such a jerk before. He was Miroku's best friend, yet it was like he had 'jackass' labeled across his forehead. He might as well have with his behavior. First, he came late, then, he snapped "What do you want?" When she looked up at him. Seriously, this man needed some help-desperately. No wonder Miroku had begged her to be nice to his best man. Miroku knew her too well, he was right, she did want to go after him with a bat in hand, the way he made her feel so insignificant. Whatever. She had promised to be nice. Besides, it was her best friends wedding, she wouldn't spoil it for her.

OoO

The crowd flooded into the other room where all the food had been set up. She hugged Sango then hurried for the cake – it was almost gone. She grudgingly handed Inuyasha her plate – he was taller and could get to the cake. Kagome's pride was a bit wounded, but she was hungry. And she desperately wanted something else other then Mac-and-cheese. Inuyasha cut a huge slice. Could he tell? Could he tell she was starving? Was he actually going to be nice? He put the big slice on the plate, and took the small remaining slice on the other plate. Wow, maybe she was wrong about him, maybe he was nice. He handed her a plate. Kagome smiled! He had handed her the plate with the big ca-. Wait…no way! He had handed her the plate with the small piece of cake. The one with about two bites. Kagome growled. No. It was Sango's wedding…she wouldn't ruin it! Suddenly someone pushed Inuyasha and he landed on top of her. First thing Kagome noticed was the intimate position they were in, second was.

"AHHH!"

The cake! He had smeared cake all over her dress. He grumbled and stood up. He opened his mouth – to apologize of course. And to offer to dry clean the dress. But no.

"Crap! No cake left for me!"

Kagome saw red…no ruining Sango's wedding. Ah damn it! She took her small miniscule piece of cake and rubbed it over his expensive looking Armani suit. That would serve him right, Kagome thought as she rubbed the piece of cake over as much space as it was possible.

"FUCK!"

OoO

A/N Okay sorry for the slow update! 6 pages! Yay! Slightly proud, since I'm more of a two page kinda person. So yeah, I'm kinda proud though I have no reason to be. Hope this story doesn't seem really sucky. Please review. Constructive criticism is welcomed!

Question of the Chapter:

Umm…Where do you want this story to go?


	3. Love at First Sight

A/N So I haven't updated since…what a year ago? What year is it anyway? Anyways, I got a life, and decided to stop writing, but since the summer has started up and the weather seems to be almost as horrible as my mood, I've decided to take another shot at my stories…If I suck, well then blame my keyboard. It's really dusty.

**Let's Play Pretend**

Chapter 2: Love at First Sight

There are no other suits in the world that can compare to an Armani suit.

They simply glowed.

So as you can imagine, Inuyasha was a tad bit upset.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

Scratch that. He was pissed.

Lava came pouring out of his ears, and seemed to be covering the floor around them. Or maybe that was just the cake.

The guests dived for cover.

Miroku pulsed Sango behind him, ready to fight.

The world trembled with fear.

Kagome smiled.

"Oops…I hope that wasn't expensive."

Inuyasha stood there, and for a second he just didn't know what to say. He just stood there with a fish look, gaping at the girl who was smiling in a sickly sweet way. She seemed so pleased with herself. In fact he hadn't seen anyone who was so happy at someone's distress since…when was the last time he looked in the mirror? Oh yeah, fifteen minutes ago.

Inuyasha stood there planning his next moment, in silence. And then the second was over.

And boy, he really let her have it.

And that was how she found herself with a cake over her head.

She sputtered, and then wiped frothy icing from her eyes, and then licked her fingers clean.

Mm… Chocolate. Impossible to get out, but deathly delicious.

Then Kagome lifted her head up as high as it would go considering that she had a five pound cake on top of her head, and exited the building.

xoxo

"Kagome, may I talk to you…?"

Mrs. Takashi peeked into the room, and saw…

A lacy cake…

'Kagome…"

Mrs. Takashi wasn't stupid, she read the news and she watched the movies, and this was always how the characters got lured into rooms where they shouldn't be, and then murdered. The killer would always show something that the victim would find impossible to resist. But…

How did they know her weakness for cake?

She knew that she shouldn't…but her legs seemed to be making the decision for her.  
Just a bite wouldn't hurt…she was incredibly fast for her age –not a day over forty, no matter what anyone said.

She reached out a timid finger and got some icing. Mm…heaven.

"Mrs. Takashi?"

Kagome?

The cake was Kagome?

"OH! Kagome dear! You're in the cake!"

"Yes." Duh.

"Do you need some help dear?" Like eating it? Mrs. Takashi wondered.

"Erm…no, not really. Did you want something?"

"Oh yes! I came to you with a proposition actually…" She smiled slightly…she was propositioning a cake.

"Oh! Just give me a moment!" Kagome turned around and wiped the remaining cake off her face. So now she was a five tier chocolate cake with a face. Dream come true. 

"Yes?"

"Er…" Mrs. Takashi hesitated for a bit, taking in the strangeness of it all, "well…I hope you don't get offended but I know how you are in kind of a tough financial situation at the current moment…"

Kagome flushed, she loved Mrs. Takashi, really she did. But it was her financial situation, and although she didn't think that Mrs. Takashi was the kind of person to snub someone…but…Why else would she be bringing it up?

"Well…it's just…really…just…a bump…a bump in the road, really…" Kagome trailed off.

"I'm sure it is dear, but see…I'm in a tough spot and I thought that you could help me out. Like a favor dear. And in return I could help you out of your sticky spot."

"Oh."

It was clearly a pity job. I mean Kagome knew that…and she was above taking pity from kind old ladies…right? But then again, the bank's exclamation marks were kinda scary…And who knows…maybe she really did need help…

Yeah right.

Mrs. Takashi knew how pathetic Kagome's situation was, and she decided to save her from her macaroni and cheese days. It was nice really, but Kagome couldn't take the job. Her pride demanded that Kagome turn away, and maybe even give a whole speech about how offended she was.

"Okay I'll do it!"

Clearly, she didn't listen to her pride.

Mrs. Takashi beamed. "I'll wire the money to you tomorrow. Can you begin the job tomorrow as well?"

"Sure."

Mrs. Takashi turned to leave, and then suddenly Kagome remembered a slightly important detail.

"Wait. What's the job?"

A guilty look flashed across Mrs. Takashi's face.

Oh God, Kagome prayed, please don't be stripping. Please, please, please don't make me an exotic dancer or a sex slave. And then Kagome remember one thing that would torture her the most.

Please don't make me work at McDonalds.

Kagome would rather starve to death, then ever look at a Big Mac ever again.

"I need your services as an actress."

Relief.

"So…no stripping…?"

"No dear."

"No sex slave…ing?"

"No of course not."

"No Big Macs?"

"I don't think so."

"Great."

Mrs. Takashi turned to leave again, and then she thought of a question.

"By the way dear…who did that to you?" Mrs. Takashi pointed to the cake. "Assuming that you didn't do that to yourself…If you did you must know that I have nothing against a good…cake rub from time to time." Mrs. Takashi smiled.

"Oh no one…just this as – jerk...named Inuyasha."

_Oh dear, this was going to cause some problems. _

xoxo

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DID THAT!" Sango hollered to Miroku.

Right now, Miroku was _so_ rethinking the whole 'best friends' thing.

He knew that Inuyasha could be a little hotheaded but to cover their maid of honor in cake? To cover their maid of honor in cake on their WEDDING DAY? That was more then a little hotheaded. And a little bit more then he could take. He was just marrying Sango, whom he had proposed to three times before she had finally accepted. And fine, maybe the first two times he was groping her butt while he was asking, but that didn't make him any less serious…

Ok, maybe it did.

"What do I serve to my guest? Do I make them eat their napkins instead of my cake?"

"Well dear, most of the guest got their cake before the incident…and technically its our ca-"

Sango _dear_ cut him off.

"And what about Kagome? She's my best friend! And your 'best friend' dumped CAKE! On her HEAD! HE DUMPED CAKE ON HER HEAD!"

"Yes honey, I got it…he dumped cake on her head."

"I KNOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DUMPED CAKE-"

"on her head…" Miroku finished.

Then Sango's face crumpled, and she started shaking with sobs. Actually no…it was more like she was possessed like that girl in the Exorcist, and was trying to shake the evil spirit out or something.

Miroku wondered if a cop could get away with murder…maybe he could say that it was self defense. Or maybe he could plant drugs on Inuyasha after he murdered him… But Inuyasha was hanyou…how do you kill a Hanyou? A silver bullet perhaps? But he was part dog, not part wolf…so what? Was he supposed to hit him with a tranquilizer dart and send him to the pound? Yes…that sounded quite nice.

But right now he needed to tend to his wife. Who was currently crying like a kid who's lollipop got stolen.

"…he dumped cake on her head…"

xoxo

Looking at a steaming Miroku, Inuyasha decided that maybe he stepped over the line.

_Maybe. _

But the girl had smeared CAKE all over an ARMANI suit. That was simply not done. What kind of SADIST would do that?! Just thinking about it made him mad.

So really, she deserved the cake over the head.

But taking another look at Miroku, who looked like he was about to explode, and splatter guts everywhere, on what was supposed to be the happiest day of his life… Inuyasha decided that he had stepped over the line just a tad bit.

But really, what had the girl expected? No one messed with Inuyasha's Armani, and got away with it.

He had dumped cake on her head.

Inuyasha giggled.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?" Miroku hollered.

"Um…nothing."

"YOU DUMPED THE CAKE OVER HER HEAD!"

"Yeah, I know…" Inuyasha grinned.

"ITS NOT FUNNY!"

Inuyasha looked at him!

"IT'S NOT!"

Inuyasha looked at him some more.

"It's not…"

Inuyasha blinked.

"It's…"

The two burst out laughing.

And then a shadow loomed over the both of them. They turned around. And there stood Sango. She was angry. Livid. Fuming. And oh-so-sexy.

He might as well have a little grope before she killed him.

xoxo

Kagome wiped the cake off her hair the best she could, and went to join the last of the reception.

When she got out of the changing rooms, Sango was waiting for Kagome to begin the tradition of throwing the bouquet. When Sango saw that her friend was finally out of hiding Sango stood up and went to stand beside her slightly swollen husban, and threw the flowers with the strength and experience of a pro-football player.

She didn't graduate first in the academy for nothing, don't you know?

Up and up the flowers traveled, and then suddenly they landed…right where they shouldn't be.

Right in Inuyasha's lap.

"Eh?"

Inuyasha picked up the flowers and threw them back at the crowd of ogling girls. And so the flowers picked up on their travels once more, and descended into…

Kagome's arms.

He glared at her, and she glared right back.

Then all the girls were squealing and hugging her, and telling her to invite them to her wedding. Sango was smiling, looking pleased that something had gone right today, so Kagome couldn't continue her glaring fest. She could…but that would just ruin Sango's day.

She smiled.

At least the day was finally over.

xoxo

Kagome rang the doorbell, and twiddled with her hair in anticipation.

Yesterday Mrs. Takashi had phoned and given her an address, a time, and a role. When Kagome asked a question, like for example, _who _was residing at the address, and whose girlfriend was she anyway? Normally Mrs. Takashi was a highly informative person, giving careful details, and seeing how her students reacted to them. But this time was different…

It made Kagome suspicious. She had spent the night tossing and turning and flipping her pillow. Now here she was, in bright yellow, with her hair in a high pony tail, and deep dark bags under her eyes. (the teabags were supposed to help!)

A pause. Hadn't she rang the door bell ages ago?

She looked at the pristine white button, her index finger itching.

Really, she was supposed to be patient. That was what her Mama taught her…

Although…her Mama wasn't here right now…

_**Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong!**_

Patience was never Kagome's greatest virtue.

"COOL IT! I'M COMMMMING!"

Kagome blinked. Wow…he sounded mad…She wondered why…

And then suddenly the door swung open fiercely and revealed a very shirtless..

_**Inuyasha???**_

_**  
**_(A/N soooo…review please. Yah. That's about it.)


End file.
